A Flight Through New Moon
by Pyros Rule and Dibs on Fang
Summary: Max and the Flock have been separated after a run in with Itex. Then after a fight with Omega she is left broken in the forest where Bella finds her and takes her in her care. Little does she know more surprises are just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. We're Pyros Rule and Dibs on Fang. Ours is a split account, obviously. We do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

I kicked Omega as hard as I could in the ribs. He staggered back a few feet. He quickly ducked behind me and grabbed my wing, twisting it hard.

I held back a scream of pain. Okay. Okay. Breath. Just a little pain. Just a message, and I wasn't taking any calls. Gritting my teeth, I slammed my foot into Omega's head.

In case you were wondering, the whole him not being able to track things fast with his eyes wasn't helping me beat him. Not one bit. He was cured. Damn.

"I should have killed you back in Germany!" I gasped, trying to keep up my usual attitude and failing miserably. Omega laughed coldly. Great. Now he had a sense of humor? Just what I needed.

_This is not the time for sarcasm, Maximum, _the Voice chided me. I resisted the urge to yell at it and focused on my fight.

"You...would never be able to...kill me," he sneered. Emotions, too. What next? He was almost like a real _person _now. Except, you know, for the fact he's a major creep. "I...was created...to be superior to you...in every way. Which, of course...I am."

"Not a chance, moron," I countered. "'Cause I'm Maximum Ride. You're just some robot with a letter for a name. Seriously, what kind of name is Omega?"

I hit him in the face so hard I felt his jaw break. He gasped in pain. Then he froze, pressing his earpiece into his ear. He shot me a look filled with hate. Good. He hated me. The feeling was mutual. "Marian...Jannsen would like to see me now. I will...finish this soon...Maximum Ride."

How cliché. Omega ran off before I could catch him. I sighed. The flock had been separated at Itex. Now I was stuck trying to find them. I unfurled my wings and jumped into the air, only to crash down again, screaming in pain.

Okay. _Not _able to fly yet. And with that, everything went black.

If I had been awake, however, I would have noticed a pale girl rushing towards me, tripping as she moved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Dibs on Fang here and I get to write the next chapter!! Yay! And just so you know if the chapter is in italic, it's me if it's normal it's Pyros Rule. Got it? Good, here we go…**_

_

* * *

_

_Bella's P.O.V._

_He was gone._

_With shaky legs I tried to follow him though I knew my action was useless. Nothing told me that he had gone this way or had even been here. But I had to keep going, to see if I could find him. Not doing so or even stopping, it would be over._

_Love, life, meaning…over. Everything would be over._

_I walked and walked, sometimes I even ran. Fighting through all of the undergrowth and tripping constantly over tree roots that seemed intent on slowing me down. But I kept going._

_Once I neared a clearing, I tripped and stayed down. I lay on my side and began to cry. I stopped when I felt a presence near me, a feeling I got when I knew…he was near. I couldn't bear to say his name. Just thinking about him, tore me apart._

_Slowly, I lifted my head to see if he was there, trying to not get my hopes up. I could feel my heart fall into my stomach when I don't see him, but a girl. I raise myself supporting my self with my hand to get a better look._

_She was crumpled on the ground, broken. Her hair was a mess of dirty blond curls. With the amount of muck she was covered in it was hard to tell if she was naturally a dirty blond or if it was just dirt. Her face was guarded, even in sleep, like she was prepared for something to hurt her or jump out and attack at any moment. Her clothes were torn, blood stained and muddy. It was none of these things that shocked me. It was the fact she had a pair of wings sticking out from her back._

_The wings were extended fully; one was bent at an odd angel. They were beautiful. Brown first feathers, then white secondary feathers with splotches of light brown. They twitched ever so slightly._

_I got up, dusting myself off, all thoughts of him flown from my mind. I walked towards her hesitantly, as to not wake her up. _

_When I got closer, she almost looked dead. She had so many cuts and bruises a couple broken bones (including the wing). Quickly I checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when I found one._

_I stood there alone with a girl who was dead to the world wondering what the heck I should do. I didn't think I could carry her, I'm not strong enough for that, and she was a lot taller than me by at least 4 inches. After another minute of standing there doing nothing I decided that I should at least try. It looked like she was barely hanging on._

_I took a deep breath before bending down and picking her up. I was surprised to find she barely weighed a thing! 90 pounds maybe._

_Then I looked around at my surroundings, having no idea where to go. Picking at random I turned right and hope I can find my way home before dark and Charlie starts to freak._

_The trip gave me a lot of time to think, and a lot of time to remember the big hole that I felt in my torso, though when I looked it was perfectly fine. I remembered all the times he said he loved me, realizing they were all lies, lies I was dense enough to believe._

_By the time I-thankfully-reached my house, I was crying._

_I crossed the driveway noticing that the police cruiser was there, and through the front door. With out a word, I head straight for the living room. I put her on the couch before calling wearily for Charlie._

"_Dad! Can you come into the living room? It's kind of an emergency."_

"_Be down in a second Bells." I heard his heavy foot steps descend the stairs as he continued, "Where have you been? I got this note saying you were going for a walk with Edward. I didn't expect you to be out this late."_

_A large wave of sadness washed over me when Charlie said his name. I got a little bit of confusion when he had mentioned a note. I didn't leave a note._

_Charlie walked into the room and balked when he saw the girl and the wings._

"_Bella, what's this?"_

"_I found her in the forest, knocked out on the forest floor during my…walk. Shortly after…Edward said he was moving." I chocked back a sob. He was gone. He was really gone._

_Charlie came to my side and put his arm awkwardly around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay." He smiled at me, and squeezed my shoulders. "Now you said you found her in the forest? She had the wings too?"_

_I nodded and sniffled. "What do you think we should do?"_

"_I think she needs to be taken to the hospital, she's beaten up pretty badly. I wonder what happened." Charlie said._

"_But what about the wings? I don't think the doctors would know what to do with those."_

_Charlie sighed, "I know Bells but they're our best bet. She could die if we keep her here." Reluctantly, I nodded and we brought the girl into Charlie's cruiser and started towards the hospital, hoping I could tough through all the painful memories._

* * *

_**So what do you think? Review and tell us!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Pyros Rule here. This one is my chapter. Hope you like it.**

I woke up to the strong smell of antiseptic. I sat bolt upright, then wincing at the pain from my wounds. On the upside, my wing didn't hurt as much.

As soon as some doctor noticed I was awake, he rushed to my side. I glared at him. "Do not take another step closer."

He paused a few steps away, looking confused. Scowling, I demanded, "Why the hell am I here anyway? Wait, before you answer that, answer _where _I am."

"Um, you're in Forks. It's a small town in Washington. And you're here because two very nice people brought you in to get your wounds treated," he explained. "They're still waiting, actually. They're very worried about you. Would you please tell me your name?"

"Max," I said, not bothering to think of a fake name. I never did. Everyone else had their own fake names, but I always went by Max.

"Well, Max, would you explain to me more about yourself? There must be a great many differences between you and us. I'm fascinated," he confessed. This doctor wasn't making me like him. He was staring at me like I was a lab rat.

"No, I will not," I snapped. I got out of bed and stormed–well, as well as I could with a broken ankle– out the door, leaving the doctor staring after me. A girl and a man that looked like her father were sitting outside. Their eyes were wide. I limped past them, but I fell over as a flare of pain shot through my ankle and my legs gave out.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a sofa. The people from the hospital were sitting in chairs around the room.

Ow. My wings. That hurt. I was putting too much strain on them. First Omega broke my wing, then I was on my back for who knows how long, now I was on my back again, my wings folded tightly against my spine.

The girl hurried over when she noticed my eyes were open. She smiled warmly but hesitantly at me. "Umm...hi. You must be hungry. I'll get you some pasta or something."

She looked grateful for the excuse to get out of the room. My stare must have scared her. I wonder what she would do if I gave her my death glare. I had just been looking at her. Her dad seemed just as uncomfortable.

"I'll, uh, go help Bella," he mumbled. Ah, so his daughter's name was Bella. He ran after her. A few seconds later, I heard Bella's voice, whispering sharply to her dad. A human's idea of a whisper, of course. I could hear her perfectly.

"Dad, I really think you should stay and talk to her. And _don't _pry about her wings," she lectured. "That's definitely going to make her uncomfortable, and doing that when you've just met her is rude."

"What do I say?" her dad protested. Bella sighed. I could picture her rolling her eyes. Or maybe it was just me who would do that. "I don't even know this girl. She is not normal. Not just the wings, but something about her is just–"

"Scary?" Bella completed. "I know that much. Just go. I need to finish this. I'll be back soon."

In a lower voice, so quietly her dad wouldn't be able to hear, but I still could, she muttered, "I need something to keep my mind off...Edward."

Who the hell is Edward? I thought. I heard Bella's dad coming back. He moved rather loudly. I sat up, careful not to move too quickly. Bella's father sat down on a chair, looking at me. He seemed at a loss for words before I asked, "Umm...where am I?"

His face brightened. "Oh, you're in Forks. I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. I have a lot of questions, but I suppose they'll be a bit...uncomfortable for you to answer. If you don't mind, will you answer this one–why were you unconscious in the forest?"

I met his gaze steadily. "Since you already know about the wings...I put too much strain on a broken wing. Before you ask why I did that, I didn't know it was broken! And I'm Max."

I shuddered. I was actually doing something that terrified me almost as much as whitecoats–being polite. And–even worse–to an _adult_!

Charlie noticed and asked blankly, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said airily. Another first. We sat there for a while until Bella came back, holding a plate of pasta. She smiled nervously, and slightly sadly for some reason. Then she handed me the plate. She watched me, eyes wide and looking anxious, like she was scared I wouldn't like her cooking.

I was almost temped to tell her that I had gone through dumpsters for lunch on occasion. I had no problem with her cooking. It was actually good. I put down my fork and forced myself to smile at her. "Thanks, Bella. And you know, you can stop looking like that. I'm not going to start yelling at you."

Bella sighed in relief, but she still looked sad. With my customary bluntness, I asked, "So, Bella, why do you look so sad?"

Bella blushed. I think she thought that I hadn't noticed. Then I thought of something else. I hated being asked personal questions. In my case, it was probably because my life involved the hellhole known as the School. But if I never answered personal questions, who was I to ask them? "Sorry. None of my business."

"It's okay," Bella assured me, but I could tell she was happy she didn't have to answer my question. I finished the plate. Bella took it and headed to the kitchen.

The second Bella returned, she sat down and glanced at Charlie. Charlie cleared his throat and began awkwardly, "Uh, Max, seeing as you don't seem to have anywhere to stay..."

Bella cut in. She seemed better with words than Charlie. "If you want, you can stay here."

**Thank you for reading. I didn't add any descriptions, I know, but that would just be boring. I usually don't like descriptions. I'm sorry if Bella didn't sound very depressed, but remember that she was distracted from her depression. So, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dibs on Fang writing!**_

_Max's P.O.V_

_I accepted their offer, I mean they didn't seem so bad, I could always ditch them if anything went wrong and I really would like a bed to sleep in for a bit. But the thoughts of my Flock out there some where, probably each on their own, nagged at me. Imagining Angel flying around, trying to find food, made me want to jump back into action. Then again, she could probably make someone give her food._

_Bella was leading me up the stairs to the second level of their house. "We don't have the biggest house in the world, only two bed rooms, so you'll be sharing with me if that's okay. I didn't think you'd be very comfortable on the couch all the time, so…" Bella trailed off, looking away._

"_Yeah, it's fine. Some of the better sleeping conditions I've been through," I muttered. Like dog cages and in trees and caves._

_Bella looked at me strangely but didn't comment on what I said. She's not turning out so badly. I could like her._

_She opened the door to a strange looking room, light blue walls and yellow curtains. In one corner there was a rocking chair, the other a desk with an aged computer._

"_We'll have to move some things around to fit a second bed in here, but hopefully we'll have something before night fall." Bella said, motioning for me to make myself comfortable. _

_I moved the desk chair out and sat facing the back of it._

"_You don't have to get me a bed, I mattress will be fine." That got me a horrified look from Bella._

"_I can let you sleep on a mattress, that wouldn't be right."_

"_I don't need anything flash like a bed. A mattress will be fine." I gave her a hard look making her squirm. I continued to give her the look until she obliged._

_We were then left in an uncomfortable silence, with me staring out the window longingly, wishing to be out there flying, but was crippled with my still sore wing. Tomorrow for sure, I promised myself._

_When I looked back over at Bella, she was flipping crazily through some sort of scrap book. She stopped and cried a soft, "No! It is like he never existed." She began to cry._

_My softer side took over, seeing her like that reminded me of times when Angel was littler, and she'd be crying from a scary dream about the School. I didn't exactly go over there and hug her, 'cause that's just not really what I'd do, and not to mention…awkward. But I did move closer, sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._

"_Bella, are you okay?"_

_She sniffled a couple times before answering. "Y-yeah. It's j-just…" she choked back another sob but didn't finish._

_We sat like that for a while, in silence. I let her get it all out, let her cry herself dry. I found her a box of tissues and gave it to her. _

"_Thanks," she mumbled and blew her nose._

_Once again we were in silence._

_Bella sniffled breaking the silence. "You probably want to know what my problem is right?"_

"_Probably as much as you want to know mine."_

"_Story switch?" She suggested._

_I considered it. Hell, why not? She already knew I had wings, she might as well know the whole story. I sighed and replied, "Sure, but you first."_

"_I moved here almost a year ago when my mother remarried, she stayed with me for a while, but I knew she longed to be with Phil, so I moved here with Charlie. I met…Edward and we were going out and such, but he moved two days ago when I found you. He broke up with me." Bella explained. But the story didn't sound complete, almost false. I could tell the part about moving here was true, but when it got to Edward, it sounded false. She was lying. Lying to the greatest liar. In my book, anyway._

"_That isn't the full story and you know it Bella, your skipping something." I looked at her accusingly._

"_I can't tell you that part."_

"_Then I can't tell you my story, all or nothing."_

"_Fine." Bella said giving in. "But you might not believe it." _

"_Bella, I have wings how could I not believe it?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_You'll see," she muttered. She took a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone okay?" I nodded. "Okay…Edward isn't exactly human. He's a vampire. Him and his whole family. They left and he said he didn't love me any more and he doesn't want me, but-but I still love him. And now a piece of me is missing, and it won't go away and I feel abandoned!" She began to cry again._

_How many tears can a human shed? Seriously, I get that she's all depressed and all but still._

"_It's okay Bella; I'm all alone from those I love too because of these really sick, twisted, evil scientists."_

_Bella sniffled and stopped crying momentarily. "Is that part of your story?"_

_I nodded and I started into my really long back story. I had trouble admitting some of it, but eventually it was all out into the open. All the living in cages, being tested on, Jeb saving us, Jeb's betrayal, Ari dying, Fang kissing me-I was stumbling through those parts feeling embarrassed which surprised me which made me mad for feeling embarrassed, which made me confused during my story, which finally, made me reluctant to say anything about it at all, all very confusing, I know-about finding out that Dr, M was my mom and my experience in a sub-I hated being in that thing. And I couldn't forget about my last run in with Itex and my fight with Omega. By the end of it Bella's eyes had dried and she was staring at me wide eyed._

"_That almost makes my story seem like nothing." She said._

_I shrugged._

_Bella looked at the time. "I think it's about time I make dinner. Do you want to help, Max?"_

_My eyes widened in horror. "Did you not hear what I said about cooking? I can't do it. I'll burn your house down."_

_Bella shook her head. "Just like Charlie, I see. I'll teach you, by the end of this month you will be able cook."_

_I smiled as I thought to myself, if I stay that long._

_We went back down stairs and into the bright yellow kitchen. I had to blink a couple times it was that bright. When I finally adjusted to the light, Bella was already getting things out from the cub boards._

"_Okay, we can start with a simple spaghetti recipe. All you have to do is stir the noodles, okay? We can start with that." _

_I nodded, taking a wooden spoon. When the noodles were poured into the boiling water I stirred them._

_Dinner didn't turn out so bad. I ended up eating everything Bella and Charlie couldn't eat and was still hungry._

"_I'll know to make more next time." Bella said solemnly, her thoughts must have returned to that Edward guy. I didn't even know him but I hated his guts._

"_So, Max, I was thinking, it would probably be best if we enrolled you in school, so you're not bored around here." Charlie said._

_I was shaking my head before he could even finish. "No. there is no way I'm going to school. You'll have to drag me there by my hair and strap me in the school's chairs before I go there." I crossed my arms._

_But Bella was persistent when she nodded. "I'm okay with that. I think I got some rope in the back of my truck."_

_I scowled when I realized she was serious._

"_Your going to school on Monday Max, even if I do have to drag you there."_

_**So is it good? Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Pyros Rule, here. My Twilight characters aren't very in character because I'm not a Twilight fan. Sorry. I'll read it again–shudder–to try and capture Bella's character. This chapter is mostly filler.**

"Bella, do I have to?" I whined. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, _whined. _Please don't tell Fang. He's got enough blackmail material as it is.

"Yes!" Bella snapped. I smirked to myself. I really didn't want to go, but I knew Bella would make me anyway. I was only complaining because I wanted to shake Bella out of her depression. After I had settled in, she had just been moping around. This Edward was really pissing me off, even though I hadn't met him.

I leaned back in the passenger seat of Bella's truck. "Hey, I have had a really bad experience the last time I went to school. The principal tried to kill me, I went on a date with a guy who may or may not have been a traitor...the list is endless."

"The principal tried to kill you?" Bella demanded, shocked. I nodded. Urgh. William Pruitt. Jerk. "Okay...I think our principal is okay. At least, not murderer material."

I pretended to sigh in relief, bringing a reluctant laugh out of Bella. I smiled to myself. Bella really wasn't so bad. But I really hope that none of the people at school read Fang's blog...

"Max?" Bella's voice rang out. I looked up in surprise. I hadn't realized we had reached the school. Whoa. Seriously out of character.

I got out of the truck. Bella came around and grabbed me by the arm. "Come on, Max, you've got to pick up our schedule. I'll come. There's a few people I'd like to avoid right now."

She said the last part so quietly she probably thought I couldn't hear it. I guess she forgot about my super awesome bird kid hearing. Even though it wasn't as good as Iggy's.

I scowled. There was this kid who wouldn't stop talking to me and trying to get a response. His name was...Mick? Mark? Matthew? Mike? Yeah, I think that's it. Mike. Not that it matters.

He was overly cheerful, kept staring at me, and asked way too many questions. Like, _How do you know Bella? Do you have any siblings? What's your next class? Do you like living in Forks?_

They were endless. I felt like turning around and punching him in the face. The last time I had hit a human who wasn't a whitecoat was when I was beating up those jerks who kept bothering Ella.

"Max!" Bella's voice called. I turned. She was sitting at a table. I walked over, holding my lunch tray. I sighed with relief when I reached her. There were a few girls sitting near her, but she was ignoring them. And I thought Bella was the polite one.

"Stupid Happy Boy," I muttered. Bella smirked at that.

"Mike tried to talk to you, then?" she asked. I nodded. "Ignore him, he'll leave you alone eventually. Well, how was your day?"

"Apart from Happy Boy talking to me, it was perfectly fine. Yours?" I immediately knew I had said the wrong thing. Bella avoided my gaze. We sat in silence for a while, then got up to put away our trays at the same time.

Bella managed to trip somehow. Over what, I haven't the slightest clue. I grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up. Shaking my head, I asked, "How can you be so clumsy?"

Bella blushed, but didn't answer. I glared at Happy Boy who was walking in my direction. Unfortunately, he didn't see. Now to avoid him so I wouldn't kill him. This would be difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dibs on Fang, writing! Woo hoo! And I'm sorry the story hasn't been up dated yet. That is my fault. Sorry.**_

_**Okay, I thought I'd answer some of the questions you have asked that I don't think have been answered yet.**_

_**If you check the summary and first chapter we have mentioned that the Flock have all been split up, whether they are okay or not is yet to come, probably.**_

_**We are pretty much following the plot of new moon just with our own twist and Max and such.**_

_**Finally the pairing of Max will come in now if you're still not sure.**_

_**Read on…**_

_For the next week or so I managed to avoid Happy Boy, until Friday, when he caught me before class, with my patience running thin._

"_Hey, Max, I was…um, wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me tomorrow in Port Angeles." He asked, growing more confidence. And I smashed it, literally._

"_Gah!" He exclaimed stumbling back clutching his now broken nose. I was glaring at Happy Boy when Bella walked up to us._

"_Oh my God! Max, what did you do?" Bella said._

_Mike didn't wait for me to explain. "I'll take that as a maybe." And he stumbled to his desk as Bella tried to hold me back from punching him again._

"_Max, calm down."_

_Breathing heavily I resisted from punching that always happy smile off his face. One more period then I can leave, just one more period. I chanted to myself._

"_Max, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to La Push. I found some really cool motorcycles but they need repairing so I was going to go visit a family friend to fix it. There isn't anything else to really do anyway and I didn't want to leave you alone for hours so…" Bella blabbered._

_I covered her mouth with my hand like I used to do with Nudge. "If I agree will you stop ranting?" She nodded. "Okay I'll go. Wait motorcycles?"_

_Bella looked worried like I was going to tell her off or something. Like I would, if I can fly at 10,000 feet she can ride anything she wants. As long as she doesn't kill her self._

"_Cool." I smiled. "Can I try one too?"_

_Bella smiled too, relieved. "Sure."_

_*******************_

_Bella was waiting for me in the parking lot when I approached._

"_Ready?" She asked._

_I nodded and got into her beat up Chevy Truck. It roared to life when I noticed a tarp over top of the back of her trunk. "Are those the motorcycles?"_

"_Yep, the Clearwaters were going to throw them out so I got them for free." Bella said, her eyes glued on the road._

"_Cool, so who's the family friend that can fix the motorcycles?" I asked. I don't know why I'm interested. It's very weird, for me._

"_His name's Jacob Black and like I said earlier he's over in La Push." I nodded mutely._

_The ride was pretty quiet from then on._

_When we finally arrived there, Bella pulled up outside the house and we both got out. Bella knocked on the door and a man in a wheel chair opened the door._

"_Bella! It's good to see you again!" The man said._

"_Hey, Billy, is Jacob in?"_

_Billy didn't even get to respond, before a voice was heard, coming closer. "Bella?" Then a thin boy came into view. He was about my height, shaggy dark hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. I assumed he was Jacob._

"_Well, I'll just be going." Billy said and wheeled himself back into the house._

"_Do you want to come inside?" Jacob asked._

_Then I got annoyed with being ignored and cleared my throat loudly. "Hello? Girl standing on the stairs getting drenched over here. Don't forget about her!" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face._

"_Oh! Right, Jacob this is Max. Max, this is Jacob." Bella introduced._

_Jacob looked at me and had the strangest expression on his face. He almost seemed…happy? It was hard to explain._

"_Hi," He extended his hand for me to shake. I ignored it and just nodded. "Sup."_

_Jacob pursed his lips. "So how about coming inside?"_

_Bella shook her head. She opened her mouth to explain, but nothing came out. So I explained for her._

"_Bella found some motorcycles but they need repairing. She says you can fix 'em."_

_Bella hits my arm lightly. "Not so loud." I just smile. When I looked back at Jacob for his response, he was smiling at me in a way that I just wanted to slap it off._

"_Stop smirking." I said. He didn't._

"_So, let's see those motorcycles then," Jacob said rubbing his hands together._

"_Their in my truck," Bella said while leading the way._

_Since she got there first, she took the tarp off, reveling the motorcycles. With out a word, Jacob began to take the first one off the truck like it weighed lees than a dog. I decided to take the second one, so Jacob could move the first one where ever it needed to go._

_Of course, as soon as I began to lift the bike Jacob came over to help. "Do you need any help?" He put one hand on the side of my waist briefly before moving it to the bike._

_I scowled at his hand on the bike that had previously been on my waist. "No, I don't, thank you very much." I elbowed him out of the way with more force than I thought I did, so Jacob stumbled a few steps. In that time I was able to lift the bike and put it down on the ground._

"_Now you guys are just being mean, making me feel so weak." Bella joked in a sad voice. I just gave her a 'you know why I'm stronger than you' look. Bella smiled slightly in a silent, 'I know.'_

"_Why do I get the feeling I'm being left out of something?" Jacob came to get the other motorcycle that I was leaning on. He was nice enough not to warn me, so when he pushed it towards the other one, my hand was resting on air and I fell to the ground._

_I glared up at Jacob who smirked back at me._

_Was it just me or was Jacob Black flirting with the Invincible Maximum Ride?_

_**So was this good? Did I start the whole Max Jacob thing to quickly? Review to tell us what you think!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pyros Rule!**

The door swung open. Two people came barging in. Jacob looked up. His  
face split into a grin.

I looked at Bella. She shrugged. One of them spotted us and grinned broadly.

"Hi, Jake. Who're these two?" he asked. As an afterthought, he added,  
"I'm Embry."

"We're perfectly capable of speaking, you know," I told him dryly.  
Bella half smiled. I think my attitude was growing on her. Cool.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. I sighed over dramatically and said, "Max."

"Max?" Embry asked. "Odd name..."

"You're one to talk," I returned. Embry nodded.

"Touché," he admitted. Bella looked at the other guy and smiled.

"I'm Bella. Who're you?" she asked him.  
"Quil," he told her. I threw my hands up in the air in mock horror.

"What is this? No one here has a normal name! Well, except for Bella.  
Jacob's too weird for a normal name to mean anything," I teased. Jacob  
pretended to look insulted. Quil laughed.

"Wow," he muttered. He looked at me for a second, as if he was  
thinking. "You know, you're not so bad...for a girl."  
I pulled back my fist and punched him. He staggered backwards, holding  
his broken nose.

"Ow!" he howled. "That hurt."

"That's generally the point of someone punching you," I told him serenely.

"Again, Max?" Bella asked with exasperation.  
"She's done this before?" Jacob asked while Embry laughed at the  
sight. Bella nodded. "What did the first guy do?"

"Followed her around, then asked her out," she laughed.  
Jacob frowned and muttered something like, Dammit. I raised an eyebrow  
at him. Embry chuckled.

"Hey, Bella, don't you think we should head back now?" I asked. Bella  
glanced at her watch. She nodded.

"We'll be back tomorrow," she called to Jacob as we left.  
"Great," he called back to us. "See you then!"

I left the shed, right behind Bella, and didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, I'm extremely sorry for the delay which is again, my fault, I've been caught up in my own stories and since it's my turn to write a chapter Pyros Rule couldn't either.**_

_**Anyway, Pyros Rule apologizes for the format of the last chapter. The computer is mess up.**_

_**On with the story…**_

_Max's P.O.V._

_A few weeks passed and we went to Jacob's every day after school. The bikes were coming along and he was also fixing up an old Rabbit car._

_Mike got the message or at least enough of the message to back off a little bit. So no, I haven't punched him again._

_I was lying in bed on Thursday, unable to fall asleep. This made me irritable._

_The Flock was the first thing on my mind, where they were, how I needed to find them, had they been killed by Erasers yet? I felt like an awful leader for not finding them, or at least not trying to at this very moment. My wing had healed and I was perfectly able to fly but I haven't. Almost every moment I was alone I had always thought of ditching this small town and look for the Flock. But every time I came anywhere close to going through with this, I backed out. So unlike me, but it was like something was keeping me tied down to this town. I just didn't know what!_

_The idea of going to the movies-which had been Jacob's idea-tomorrow made me shudder. The fact that I'd be going to my first movie didn't bother me. Bella inviting all of her friends-mainly Matt, Mutt…Mike was what irked me. Stupid Happy Boy._

_I sighed angrily and turned onto my side in the bed now able to look out Bella's window. _

_I internally debated with myself whether I should go for a flight or not._

_In the end, I decided to go, stretch my stiff wings. I wouldn't-more like couldn't-leave Forks but I could still fly._

_So I tip toed over to the window and opened it silently._

"_Edward." My head snapped over to Bella's direction and she twisted in her bed. Her eyes were still closed but her nose was scrunched up. "Edward, don't go."_

_Sleep talker._

"_Bella, calm down. It's just a dream."_

_With that I jumped out the window and spread my wings. It felt so good to use my wing muscles. I haven't used them in so long. Too long._

_Jacob's P.O.V. __** (I felt like writing in his point of view for a change of scenery.)**_

_I dreamed that night. I don't normally dream, or I at least don't remember them. This one though, I couldn't seem to get out of my head._

_**(La la la dream land la la la)**_

_I was standing at the edge of the forest, on looking the ocean when I heard a twig snap from far off. Eerily far off for my hearing._

_When I turned to see who it was, I saw Max. Her face wore a scowl; she was about five feet away when I notice five others behind her, all wearing the same expression. They all stopped at the same time, but an overall dark boy stopped right beside her and put his arm around her._

_This pissed me off for some reason that was unexplainable. Maybe it was the fact I liked Max but she didn't glare at the boy when he touched her._

_A growl shook the trees and I could see Max and the other's expressions darken if that was even possible._

"_I'm going to kill you," Max growled stepping forward. Her voice was low and menacing and it scared the crap out of me._

_But my dream self wouldn't move but stood it's own. Another growl ripped through the forest. It was then that I noticed it came from me. It was then that I also noted I was standing on all fours. I looked down and saw paws. I back pedaled and laughter was heard in front of me. I looked up to see Max laughing absolutely without any emotion._

"_Stupid Eraser doesn't even deserve to live if it can't face a couple of scary bird kids." The others laughed with Max and the darkness consumed their faces._

_**(La la la land over)**_

_I had woken up after that with sheen of sweat covering my whole body. I greedily took a shower, even though it was 5:00 am._

_After getting dressed the dream returned to me. I had completely washed it from my mind right until that moment._

_Everything about it confused me. The boy with Max, and the others I couldn't remember as clearly. The fact that he had his arm around her in a possessive way and Max didn't even so much as glare like she did with me, every time I tried to touch her. _

_The whole Eraser thing confused me as well. She called me those pink things at the end of a pencil. _

_And what was with the whole bird kid thing?_

_I sighed and shook my head, grabbing my bag and heading for the kitchen to grab some breakfast before school._

_Max's P.O.V._

_At school the next morning we were surprised to find that Angela wasn't at school._

"_We can't go to the movie after all," Eric explained to us at lunch. "Angela is sick and I was going to keep her company."_

"_And I can't either. My mom wants me to spend more time with my grandma before she's gone. So I'm stuck in a cat infested house for the weekend." Jessica said playing with her salad._

_Damn it. That left Mike who I was a 100% sure wasn't backing out._

"_I'm good," Mike said._

_I growled as I stood up and dumped my tray. Not a great looking day ahead of me. Maybe I'd get a reason to punch him again. Maybe._

_Jacob met us at the movie theatre and Mike came soon after. Just that too happy smile on his face made me want to punch him._

_But Bella was holding me back. "Come on Max, calm down. His nose is still crooked from last time. Don't make it worse."_

"_This is the guy that Max pumbled?" Jacob asked laughing. Mike glared at him, but ignorant as ever, Jacob ignored him._

"_Fine," I said ripping my arm out of her grip. "But I ain't sitting next to him."_

_Bella nodded agreeing._

"_I'll buy the tickets since the movie's 18A." Bella volunteered, leaving me with the guys._

_It was uncomfortably silent and finally I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to buy some popcorn."_

_I could feel them staring at me as I walked away. _

_Bella was back by the time I returned and we were able to get into the movie._

_Mike thankfully sat first and Bella took the seat next to him. Jacob was next and finally I sat down._

"_Can you share?" Jacob asked leaning over._

"_You should have bought your own." I said grabbing a piece. I was just about to put it in my mouth when Jacob grabbed my sides and began to tickle me. I threw the piece of popcorn in the air and Jacob caught it in his mouth._

"_Thank you." He said smirking at my glare._

"_How did you know I was ticklish there?" Fang was the only one who knew that and didn't hide it when we were 10._

"_Every time you cross your arms, your left hand is always against your side. Like you're constantly prepared for someone to tickle you." It's not the tickling I was prepared for._

_That was the exact same theory Fang used except his had reasons that had to do with our past._

_I didn't respond to him. He noticed these things about me?_

"_Now, are you going to share or will I have to do that every time I want some popcorn?"_

_Grumbling I moved the popcorn over. _

_I took a piece before he could. I acted like I was putting it in my mouth, licked it and threw it at his face._

_Jacob made a face before turning to glare at me. I smiled innocently back._

_It was the middle of the movie and I was sick of it. I'm pretty sure one of my fights with and Eraser was better than this. Still I grabbed for some popcorn, not realizing Jacob was too. Our hands touched. I wanted to pull away, but something was keeping me from doing so. The exact same thing that was keeping me in this small rainy town._

_I looked a Jacob from the corner of my eye. He smiled and I felt his hand close around mine._

_That's when whatever spell was on me broke. I pulled my hand away at lightning speed, making the popcorn fly all over the place._

_Bella looked at me confused and I swore I saw Jacob's smile falter slightly._

_That all happened just before Mike jumped up and ran out of the theatre whispering "I don't feel good on his way past._

_Jacob shook his head, trying to not look defeated. "What a marshmallow." He muttered._

_Bella hit his arm slightly before she followed him, me and Jacob in hot pursuit._

_**Now I tried to make this one long. It has a lot of thinking stuff and I hope that didn't make the pace too slow or anything. So review pretty please, or you know, I might have to blow something up. Tips especially from Gazzy. Pyros Rule will probably stop me though. **___


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY! I've been really busy with school and homework and a broken wrist, it took me forever to update. But I'm back, and better than ever. And Dibs on Fang? If you don't let me blow whatever it is up with you, I definitely will stop you. This chapter is basically a short, boring filler while I try to remember what happens in New Moon. I have a bad memory and I can't remember the sequence of events.**

**James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and Dibs on Fang and I own the plot. Capiche?**

I got out of bed. Everything seemed so boring lately. It's been so long since I'd gotten in a fight with anyone. Punching Matt...Mutt...Matthew...Happy Boy definitely didn't count as a fight. What was driving me insane was that I had no freaking clue where my flock was.

I was hanging around in Bella's house—a girl I barely _knew_—, and I was going to _school. _I had finally lost it.

That movie we watched yesterday was crap. The action sequences were lousy and unrealistic, Jacob stole half my popcorn under the threat of tickling me, and the movie as a whole was stupid. The scene I had been forced to endure after that had been even worse.

Happy Boy had been puking his guts out. I had to agree with Jacob on that one. He was a major marshmallow. Bella wouldn't let me get out of there without her, either. That scene looked completely disgusting. Sure, I had seen worse, but this was by no means pleasant.

By the time I was ready, Bella walked towards me, casually tossing the phone onto her bed. "Hey, Max. Coming? Time's a-wasting."

"Bleugh," I pretended to gag, but I followed her out of the room, then out of the house. Bella grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter on the way.

"Do we have to go?" I whined to her. Bella turned to me.

"_Yes, _Max. We are going. End of story. Deal with it," she told me firmly. I raised my hands in the air.

"Okay, Bells. Cool it," I advised. "Quick reminder. If Happy Boy annoys me again, I am not responsible for what happens to his face. Hmm. It's been so long since I really did anything, all my muscles are stiff. Stretching would be nice."

"Max," Bella warned. I sighed. Why did she always have to be so responsible?

Class was the same as always. Long, and boring, and a waste of time. Bella caught up with me at lunch and led me to a table away from her other friends. I could have hugged her right then. YES! No more Mike.

"I love you, Bella. No more Happy Boy," I cheered quietly. She smiled gently.

"You're welcome. I thought you might want a break from his presence. We can't go to La Push today. Or at least, I can't. I've got some stuff to do. You wanna go?"

"Sure," I agreed. I wasn't quite certain why, but it would give me something to do. Normally, I craved relaxation, but not without my flock.

I drifted through class half asleep. Happy Boy wasn't being too annoying. I guess he had gotten the hint from the breaking of his nose.

I unfurled my wings and started to fly. My wing was a bit sore, but I think it was mainly healed by now. The stiffness was probably lack of use.

I drifted around vaguely before heading over to La Push.

When I got closer, my eyes narrowed. Something was going on down there. I squinted, trying to make out more details. I couldn't.

I swooped down. Guess I'd have to see from farther down.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am also sorry for the long wait. Again, glad everyone is enjoying we are.**_

_**(BTW you most defiantly will be able to blow things up with me Pyros Rule :))**_

_Max's POV_

_I landed quietly on a tree branch, folding my wings as I steadied myself, my eyes glued to the scene unfolding before me._

_Within the cluster of trees stood 5 horse sized wolves, all different __colours__. The auburn one seemed to be radiating fury, as if communicating with the others._

_The first thing that came to my mind was Erasers. Though I thought the School had killed them all off. But no, there they were, before my eyes, more enhanced then before. They never killed them those little twerps!_

_I growled quietly, shifting slightly on my branch, preparing to jump on them, getting rid of them before they could become a nuisance. _

_The Erasers all looked up at me then, and growled. My eyes connected with the auburn one immediately and his growl cut off immediately. My eyes narrowed as I jumped towards them, tackling the auburn one to the ground. He whimpered; wimp._

_I had him pinned to the ground as a black wolf threw me off him. I barely missed the claws he attacked me with._

_Damn, the Erasers have gotten stronger, and faster._

_I leapt to me feet, not even taking a second's pause, crouching in front of the five Erasers, the one I tackled still on the ground. _

Run._ I flinched at the sound of the Voice. I can't do that, those things will report back to the School and tell them where I am and that the Flock isn't with me. I growled at it while I focused on the wolves. Suddenly a grey one pounced at me. I spun out of the way at the last second, causing the Eraser to skid a few feet in the dirt._

Run Max. You aren't meant to fight them._ The voice commanded. No, I thought back. Slowly, I could feel the beginning of a brain attack starting, and it wasn't going to give up._

_I whimpered, fighting the urge to scream. I wouldn't let these Erasers know of my weakness._

_In hopes of ending the pain, I ran, dodging trees blindly. The farther I ran, the more the pain eased. Eventually I was able to think clearly. In time to notice that the Erasers were following me. I snarled in frustration, thinking on my feet as I jumped and grabbed hold of one the branches above me. I swung around and landed nimbly on top. Quickly I began jumping from branch to branch._

_I fought the urge to just jump into open air and fly off, these Erasers wouldn't catch me then, but I didn't. I continued to jump from branch to branch until they suddenly stopped, watching me run off._

_Once I felt like they couldn't see me anymore, I unfurled my wings and took to the air, heading back to Bella's._

_Well damn, that's one rude awakening from my fairytale._

_Jacob's POV_

_I couldn't believe it. One second I was yelling at my father, the next I was a freaking wolf, standing in our living room as I watched my father call Sam._

_I heard a rumble echo through the small house only to realize it was me._

_Not seconds later, I was hearing a voice in my head that was most definitely not my own._

Go outside Jacob._ Sam. What the hell was he doing in my head?_

You're a wolf, a protector of the tribe, like the legends say. Now go outside._ As if Billy knew what Sam had said to me, he had the back door open. Through it I could see a black wolf._

_I also found I couldn't seem to refuse Sam's order, so I walked through the back door and into the back yard, until I was facing the black wolf._

_Sam?_

_The wolf nodded._

Hey Jake!

_I back pedaled at the sound of Embry._

_What the hell man? What happened to you? What's going on?_

I told you, you are a protector of the tribe, a werewolf. We are what we are to defeat our enemies._ Sam said._

_Those stories are true? Holly crap._

I know, it was a lot for me to take in too._ Embry added._

Follow us into the forest. We can't risk anyone seeing us; _Sam said backing into the forest._

_What about Billy? _

He knows, all the Elders do.

_I followed Sam and Embry into the woods; just as I saw two other join us. Jared and Paul? I guessed._

The one and only,_ Paul said._

_Sam stopped suddenly, and turned to face me. They explained everything, how there were vampires in the area, hence our shifting. About our high body temperature, the patrols we would take turns doing, even about imprinting._

You can't hang around anyone but us. You're too unstable right now. You could shift at any moment, hurting someone and expose our secret.

_I immediately thought of Max and Bella._

_It was then that we heard a soft growl and a tree branch shift slightly. In unison, our heads snapped up and we growled at the figure in the trees. I looked closer and my eyes locked with a pair of familiar brown ones. Immediately nothing else mattered and my growl cut off. The entire world could have been blown up and as long as we were together it wouldn't matter. Max was all that connected me to the earth by her steel cables._

_Paul swore. _He's imprinted on the leech Sam.

_I didn't get to hear Sam's response. Max jumped from the tree and tackled me, pinning me to the ground. I whimpered at the unforgiving, glare she was giving me._

_Sam tackled Max, throwing her off me as my brain was going berserk, trying to stop him from hurting her. The speed in which Max dodged Sam's attack._

_Max stood watching us, my eyes still on hers when I heard Paul planning to attack her too._

_Don't you dare, I threatened._

She's a leech, Black. We have to get rid of her._ Paul charged at Max but she dodged him, whimpering. For a second I thought he got her when I saw she was perfectly fine._

_She can't be one of them, Paul. Her hands were never cold, her eyes are brown. You said those are some of the signs._

That doesn't explain her smell, or her speed or strength, _he thought as Sam, Embry, and Jared ran after her. _ No human would be able to tackle you to the ground. _Then he followed the others. I wasn't far behind him, not wanting them to hurt her._

_I caught up to them quickly as I saw Max jumping from tree branch to tree branch, trying to escape us. That made my heart sink. She was trying to run away from me._

_But watching her, I was amazed at her grace._

Snap out of it, Jacob. _ Sam snapped, immediately stopping. _ Treaty land,_ he explained to me._

_Glumly, I watched Max run away from me. The farther I knew she got, the bigger the whole in my chest grew._


	11. Chapter 11

**Um...sorry? Patterson owns Maximum Ride and Meyer owns Twilight. Got it?**

I flew. My wing was still a little sore, but I had handled a lot worse.

_What happened to all the Erasers being gone? _I asked myself—or the Voice. I wasn't really sure anymore. If I was asking the Voice, I didn't really expect an answer. I don't think.

It really is pathetic that I have to clarify that, isn't it?

_Maximum, they aren't Erasers, _the Voice informed me patiently. _If they were, would I stop you from attacking them?_

_I don't know! _I growled. _It was entirely their fault._

_Don't act like a child, Max, _the Voice chided. It really was weird to argue with myself. _Even if it was, weren't you _wanting _something to fight before?_

I hated when the Voice talked to me. And I _really _hated it when it was right.

I flew in ever shrinking circles, stopping only when my wing felt like it was about to fold. I landed clumsily in a tree, far away from where I had started out.

The hairs on the back of my neck were prickling. Every muscle in my body was tensed. Something about being here didn't seem right. In most cases that would be my cue to leave.

There was something I was supposed to be doing...what was that again? Right. I was supposed to go back and meet Bella. Meh. Whatever.

I lounged in the tree for a few minutes. Bad idea.

Someone shoved me out of the tree. Before I realized how bad of an idea what I was about to do was, I whipped out my wings. I heard someone gasp behind me.

I turned to face someone sitting on a branch. A woman, with flaming red hair. I hate red heads. A cynical smirk was fixed on her pale face.

"Hello, Maximum," she chirped. Her voice was annoyingly high. I snarled at her. "_Very_ convincing snarl."

She lunged at me. She was fast. Really fast. I dodged and whacked my elbow off a tree trunk. Ow.

_Are you going to forbid me from getting into this fight, too? _I asked the Voice. I didn't wait for an answer, instead devoting myself to blocking her lightning attacks.

Normally, I had the upper hand in just about any fight. Now I didn't. I had just flown a couple miles evading Erasers, I was distracted by a really sore wing, and I hadn't gotten in a real fight since I had landed in Forks.

I launched a roundhouse kick. The woman didn't react fast enough. For just about any other person that one kick would have been enough to end the fight. Unfortunately, it was me who came off the worse. Her body was like rock.

_Ow! _It came together at that moment. I thought about what Bella had once told me. Unnaturally pale. Very fast, very strong. Cold as ice, and as hard as stone, if you excuse my touch of the dramatic. Vampire.

I couldn't win. I wasn't talking about the fight. The jury was still out on that one. But I should have been back at Bella's more than an hour ago. I'm guessing she would be mildly curious about that. And, if I went back, I had a feeling she would be asking a few questions, and I doubt she would be thrilled about the vampire thing.

So, element of surprise it was. I whipped out my wings and flapped once, before flipping over her and kicking her in the back of the head. She stumbled forward. I smiled with satisfaction. Never underestimate the power of the wings.

I turned and started to fly. Within seconds I was out of reach. From high above her, I could see the vampire's mane of red hair framing the bone white face that was turned up to stare at me.

I flew. Something strange was nagging at me, but I couldn't begin to think what. I pondered that for a few minutes. Then it hit me.

How did some random vampire know my name?


End file.
